Omega-Xis Copy
The Omega-Xis Copies are minor antagonists in Mega Man Star Force 3. They are a army of clones of the original Omega-Xis created by Mr. King and led by Queen Tia to attack WAZA and Satella Police headquarters. Which they had enough strength to make their numbers a major threat to WAZA and the Satella Police. Biography Mega Man Star Force 3 At the outside of WAZA HQ, a gray Omega-Xis copy approaches Sonia, Bud and Zack. Sonia notices it thinking it was the real Omega-Xis. Lyra quickly warns Sonia that the copy is not Omega-Xis. The clone then attacked Sonia. Luckily, she manages to EM Wave Change into Harp Note to blocked the attack, but more copies started to appear. In the WAZA HQ, Ace notices the swarm of Omega-Xis’, one of the Satella Police officers tells them that according to Dr. Goodall, that the Omega-Xis’ are simply copies and possible weapon from Dealer. Ace then states that developing your own would take less trouble. The alarm starts triggering, one of the Satella Police officers reports to Ace that the number of Wizards are increased, but can’t make out an enemy frequency. Ace then calms that their levels could be the same. Dr. Goodall calls Ace to tell him to use the Copy Canceller to deleted all the copies. Bud and Zack are seen outside, watching Harp Note fighting the army of Omega-Xis copies. The Satella Police officers and Wizards then appear fighting off the copies. Ace comes out, tells Bud and Zack to go inside for safety, then task them a mission to protect Dr. Goodall. Later, Ace and the Satella Police are seen fighting against the copies. When Harp Note is overpowered, a copy attempted to strike her, but only to be stopped by the real Omega-Xis. Mega Man appears and help Harp Note and Ace to fight the copies. After defeating the copies, more of them approached on top of HQ, Acid gives Mega Man and Omega-Xis a mission to protect the shield from, the copies. After deleting the copies, Tia summons five more to destroy the shield, which one fully destroys the shield and heading toward inside. Mega Man and Omega-Xis follow the copy and delete it, but Ace and Acid reports them that more appear attacking inside the headquarters. While deleting the copies, three Satella Police Wizards called Mega Man for help, which they managed to delete the three copies. The Wizards thanked Mega Man and Omega-Xis for their help. Acid then calls Mega Man that a large group of copies are heading towards their way. Mega Man and Omega-Xis are then defending the main computer lab from the copies. After Mega Man deleted the copies inside the headquarters, Ace calls him that the outer wall is destroyed and copies are rushing in from there. Afterwards, Ace and Acid are seen fighting the large group of copies outside the base, using the Copy Canceller to delete all of the copies, wiping out all the clones for good. Gallery Images MM_-_Omega-Xis_Clone.png|A Omega-Xis Copy design. MMSF3ClonesGreen.png|A green Omega-Xis Copy in game appearance. MMSF3ClonesRed.png|A red Omega-Xis Copy in game appearance. MMSF3ClonesYellow.png|A yellow Omega-Xis Copy in game appearance. MMSF3ClonesIcon.png|A Omega-Xis' game icon. MMSF3ClonesYellowBattle.png|A yellow Omega-Xis Copy ready to battle. MMSF3ClonesRedBattle.png|A red Omega-Xis Copy ready to battle. MMSF3GreyCopy1.png|A grey Omega-Xis Copy ready to bayylr. MMSF3ClonesGrayAppear.png|A grey Omega-Xis Copy approaches. MMSF3ClonesMore.png|More copies appearing. MMSF3ClonesAttackingAce.png|Ace and the Satella Police battling the copies. MMSF3ClonesAttackingNotte.png|Harp Note being overpowered by a copy. MMSF3ClonesAppearing.png|More copies appearing above WAZA's headquarters. MMSF3ClonesGate.png|Five copies preparing to destroying the shield. MMSF3ClonesDesGate.png|Four copies exploding themselves. MMSF3ClonesFulDesGate.png|A red copy fully destroying the shield. MMSF3ClonesDelRed.png|Mega Man and Omega-Xis deleting the red copy. MMSF3ClonesAttHQ.png|Mega Man and Omega-Xis battling and deleting the copies. MMSF3ClonesDel.png|Mega Man and Omega-Xis deleting three copies. MMSF3GreyCopy2.png|A group of grey copies attempting to attack. Videos Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 18 Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 19 Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 20 Dark Phantom and Queen Virgo Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 32 NAVIGATION Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Creation Category:Energy Beings Category:Hostile Species Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Ferals Category:Strategic Category:Vandals Category:Male Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Inconclusive Category:Mutilators